<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't you see that I've been crying ? by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384574">Can't you see that I've been crying ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [619]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco n'aurait jamais pu croire que cette relation passerait de bonheur à horreur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [619]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't you see that I've been crying ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Can't you see that I've been crying ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kroos. C’est un nom horrible pour ses oreilles à chaque fois qu’il l’entend.</p><p>Kroos. Ce n’est pas sympathique que de se souvenir de chaque moments passés à ses côtés.</p><p>Kroos. Chaque partie de son corps lui revient en mémoire quand ce nom heurte ses pensées.</p><p>Kroos. Ce n’est qu’une nom de famille pour d’autres, pour lui, ça le tend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Marco gratte le bureau en bois en face de lui, il a la tête posée dessus en attendant qu’on vienne le chercher, une couverture sur les épaules dans un quelconque espoir de le réchauffer. Il faudrait un miracle. Il va probablement devoir s’endormir ici s’il ne veut pas passer un autre jour sans sommeil. Il peut encore sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, l’une de ses dents bougeant encore dans le fond de sa mâchoire. Il passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux pour essayer d’avoir l’air présentable si quelqu’un arrive. Oh seigneur… Ils collent à cause de l’hémoglobine. Marco avale du mieux possible la boule dans sa gorge en continuant to gratter le bois du bureau, pour continuer de sentir un contact anodin contre ses doigts, pour continuer de se sentir vivant.</p><p> </p><p>Kroo. Il se glisse du mieux possible dans sa voiture pour trouver de l’aide.</p><p>Kroo. Il peut sentir du sang partout sur lui alors qu’il essaye de trouver ses clés.</p><p>Kroo. Il titube jusque dans la rue, des cris en tête cachés par sa lourde respiration.</p><p>Kroo. Il s’échappe de ses griffes pour descendre l’escalier et trouver la porte d’entrée.</p><p> </p><p>Marco raconte toute son histoire au policier en face de lui, essayant de ne pas paraître plus faible qu’l ne l’est déjà. Il aurait préféré se taire, et n’avoir jamais rien à décrire, mais il ne peut plus supporter de devoir vivre dans un monde où Kroos a plus de liberté que lui. Sa gorge est toujours nouée autour de ses révélations alors qu’il observe les notes prises par le policier, il espère sincèrement que tout est réellement fini et qu’il pourra repartir de zéro sans de nouveau devoir vivre en sachant qu’un monstre peut le retrouver.</p><p> </p><p>Kro. Boyaux qui se tordent en lui quand il abuse en partie de lui, avant de relâcher sa prise.</p><p>Kro. Bleu qui se formera sur sa joue à cause du coup de poing. Non, il ne veut pas.</p><p>Kro. Bébé, c’est ce qu’il est pour lui alors que ses vêtements disparaissent sans son accord.</p><p>Kro. Boissons, sourires et regards sur le canapé de la maison du blond. Vite, dans sa chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Marco est accompagné pour aller faire soigner ses blessures, il n’aime pas qu’on le touche mais il n’a pas le choix, il n’en peut plus de sentir son propre sang sur lui. Il se sent comme encore enfermé dans ce cauchemar, tout ça lui semble trop beau pour être vrai, comme si Toni allait finir par débarquer d’une minute à l’autre pour le reprendre aux policiers et continuer ce qu’il avait commencé. Marco ne sait pas s’il considère cette option comme impossible, parce qu’il n’a nul part où aller pour se sentir en sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Kr. Léthal est le pouvoir de cet homme sur son cœur alors qu’il l’a suivi jusqu’à chez lui.</p><p>Kr. Lamentable dans toutes ses précédentes relations, il se doit d’essayer dans celle-ci.</p><p>Kr. Lâcher prise et tout recommencer avec ce mystérieux blond l’ayant abordé.</p><p>Kr. Liberté de sortir avec celui qu’il veut, son joli sourire l’ensorcelle.</p><p> </p><p>Marco mord sa lèvre quand le jeune policier lui propose de rester avec lui pendant quelques temps jusqu’à ce que le procès contre Toni se règle. Il est blond comme lui, mais son sourire est moins beau. Moins trompeur. Il ne peut plus résister à sa douleur et se laisse tomber dans ses bras, il accepte toute cette putain de situation. Il ne veut pas être une victime, mais il ne peut pas rester seul, pas pour le moment, pas quand il est si faible…</p><p> </p><p>K. Enchanté.</p><p>K. Excusez-moi.</p><p>K. Êtes-vous célibataire ?</p><p>K. Eh bien, je ferai de toi mon monde.</p><p> </p><p>La nuit est toujours dure, quand ses cauchemars lui rappellent ce qu’il s’est passé avec Toni. Marco se réveille toujours avec de la sueur coulant sur tout son corps, une douleur résidant toujours dans le ventre de son ventre pour lui rappeler ce qui aurait pu se passer s’il ne s’était pas battu. Mais il sait qu’il a toujours de l’espoir pour lui, quand les bras de Mario l’entourent et le rendent fort, assuré, protégé de l’extérieur…</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>